


Moonlight

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only for fun, for pleasure, and Tegoshi knows exactly what to do with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Yuki isn't surprised by the fact that Tegoshi does show up at her apartment late in the evening. If anything she's surprised that he got into the apartment complex without calling her, but she supposes he has his methods and she doesn't mind at all, because it means she doesn't have to get out of her bathrobe to go and get him, doesn't even have to bother with underwear. Of course she knew he was coming, or at least that he might come, as long as he finishes work on time; he doesn't show up without any warning whatsoever as they're not exactly neighbors and she lives a life as busy as his own. However the warning had only been a maybe, and it had come as a mail at least fourteen hours ago, but there he is, kicking his shoes off with a happy smile that doesn't reveal the real reason he's there. But Yuki knows that reason, and that's why she has let him in; it's also why she greets him with a kiss on the cheek before she turns and walks straight to her bedroom, moves her hair from one shoulder as an invitation, then pretends to be busy picking out clothes for tomorrow just so he will follow and distract her.

And he does, with arms sneaking around her waist from behind, then a kiss to the nape of her neck, and she exhales slowly as she leans back into his embrace.  
“Hi,” he mumbles, one hand trailing up towards her collarbones, then under the soft bathrobe where it cups her breast, squeezes it gently while he starts undoing the already loose, lazy tie at her waist.  
“Want something?” It's of course obvious where he wants to take things in the end, but Tegoshi tends to have different things in mind every other time, and she likes to have him tell her what it is. Because if there's something Tegoshi is, it's shameless, and Yuki has assumed he would never miss out on a chance let her know.  
“I want to please you,” he speaks against her bared neck and that's probably the most submissive thing he has ever said to her, although she knows it's not meant to sound like he's actually submitting. The hand parting her bathrobe shows exactly that, the fingers going straight for her crotch where they tease along her upper thighs, closer and closer to where it really matters, then on her clit, or rather rubbing over its hood, and she lets out a small gasp. “Let me taste you.”

It's not something he hasn't done before, but if that's the reason he's there tonight, Yuki expects it to be more thorough than usual. Tegoshi is used to getting things through the way he wants them, but part of that is because when he wants something, he does it all the way. So if he says that he's there to go down on her, there's no wonder Yuki lies back on the bed with legs spreading even though he's still only getting out of his own clothes. She's not ashamed; perhaps not on the level of shamelessness that Tegoshi is, but being naked in front of him doesn't bother her the slightest. She simply sees no reason for her to be, values her pleasure despite the various bans she is under (as long as no one knows, as long as they don't _date_ , it's fine, she keeps telling herself). And when Tegoshi does get between her legs, tongue hot and wet on her skin, licking like he's tasting her arousal, she has no idea why anyone would deny themselves this attention if they could get it this easily.

Tegoshi knows exactly what he's doing. He rubs her just where she wants it, soft and teasingly, replaces his fingers with his tongue against her throbbing clitoris but leaves it as soon as her legs start shaking and she can't help the frustrated sound that slips out of her. It's not until Yuki asks him to put his fingers inside her that he does; that's the kind of thing she does feel a little embarrassed by, but she knows exactly how much it turns him on. And when he gets serious with his mouth she runs one hand down her body to hold onto his hair as her hips rock up towards him, her other hand fisted in the sheets.

He doesn't stop when she gets her first orgasm; he would if she were to push him away, but she lets him work her into what feels like she might be getting there soon again; that's when Tegoshi looks up at her from between her legs to speak, voice low and husky, full of arousal but his eyes show no sign of him planning to do something about the erection he's discreetly rubbing against her sheets.

“You want me to get some towels?” He keeps up the rhythmical thrusts with his fingers; she's all moans and jerking hips, but she still looks back at him with confusion written on her face.  
“What?” Her question ends on a gasp as he rubs her clitoris with his thumb.  
“You know you're going to squirt, right?” It's fun, because he has experienced this before. She's not just wet; there's a puddle spreading into the sheets, and he knows what's going to follow if he gets back to work with his tongue.  
“What? No,” Yuki laughs, lets her head fall back and grinds back towards his fingers, like there's no way that's going to happen.  
“No, really,” he tries to convince her, “let me get towels, then relax and I'll show you.”  
“Sure, try,” and she doesn't believe him at all, but she doesn't complain when he gets off the bed, disappears into the bathroom to retrieve a couple of towels, and when he gets back he lays them out on top of each other, scoots her down onto them before he leans down again, tongue back on her clitoris again and his fingers inside her. He won't deny that his arm is getting tired from the repetitive movements, but Yuki is close now, clenching around him, she's breathing in short, sharp breaths, hands fisted in the sheets and hips moving out of control. It's hot, it's always hot to see the girls so close, so wet for him, for the pleasure he gives them with fingers only, and Tegoshi can't help but anticipate her orgasm because he knows exactly what it'll look like but not how Yuki will react.  
“Come on,” he mumbles, only to himself and he's certain she doesn't hear him; if anything she feels the movements of his lips before he pulls his head away, focuses on her g-spot with his fingers until they get pushed out and liquid gushes out of her. The insides of her thighs get soaked, so does his hand, and the towels as they absorb her juices, but when it stops she's just panting, doesn't seem grossed out with herself. His previous girlfriend had been the first times it happened, but Yuki seems perfectly fine; if anything she looks surprised that what he said was actually true.

“Told you,” he smiles, wipes his hand on a dry corner of the top towel, then moves up next to her.  
“That,” she breathes, “has never happened before. I didn't think I could.”  
“Well,” he presses a kiss to her neck, “you can. I'll show you again if you don't believe it yet.”  
“Another day.” Yuki tilts her head, urges him up to kiss her while she pulls on one of his arms; doesn't stop until he's on all fours above her, her legs spread and him between them. He waits for her to continue, just deepens the kiss, groans into it when out of nowhere a hand curls around his erection. Tegoshi doesn't seem the slightest surprised to see her not at all innocent smirk when he pulls back to look at her, and she attempts to make it look more innocent while she jerks him up and down. “I want you.”

The smile he gives her is as gorgeous as it's erotic, even more so when he slides a hand down to hers to position himself; eyes glittering with want and the pale light from shining in through the window reflecting in them, and Yuki has to remind herself to not fall in love with him.


End file.
